Fumble
by HCC
Summary: MattXgirl!Reader This is a continuation of one of my Death Note drabbles (drabble is chapter one), as per requested! Please rate and review and let me know if it should have a future. Rated T, for now, to be safe. -HCC
1. Chapter 1

_**Mama is BACK!**_

_**I'm sorry, you guys. I could tell you my entire life up until this point and come up with all the excuses in the world, but I still feel like my absence would not be excused. To cut it short, I simply disappeared from the face of the Earth. But I'm back now! So don't worry your pretty little faces. I will take good care of you from now on.**_

_**This was a nice little Matt/girl!Reader drabble in one of my previous 'stories' called The Gorgeous Men of Death Note . Long title, I know. Anyways, I digress. A lovely reviewer left a review for me in my absence expressing interest in me continuing that drabble into maybe an actual story or two shot. So I'm gonna give it a shot (ba dum tss) since it seems to be one of the only drabbles I wrote a long time ago that could be made into something more. There have been a few slight alterations, though nothing significant.**_

_**Onnnn a side note... I'm at a dead end with both of my other stories... Does anybody volunteer to pick up the motivation stick and poke my slumbering plot bunny with it?**_

_**ON WITH THE SHOW**_

_**-HCC**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1.<strong>

**Reader POV**

"Do you need any help?" The man jumped and turned around when he heard your voice. He came to your store at least three times a week and bought two games every time. Usually zombie games or something to do with fighting and war. He was actually kinda cute. His clothes were a bit odd, though. Oh, and those goggles. What was up with those? They prevented you from seeing his eye color.

"Uhh-", he cursed under his breath when he knocked down a few games that were stacked on the shelf next to him and quickly bent down to pick them up. You stifled a laugh and leaned down to help him. His movements were a bit jerky and clumsy, often dropping the games again after picking them up. "S-sorry," He looked panicked and embarassed.

"It's okay," You smiled and put a reassuring hand on his arm. "My name is [y/n], what's your name?"

He looked up from hiding his embarassed face long enough to stare into your [e/c] eyes before looking down again.

"M-Matt. My name's Matt," He rubbed the back of his neck as if the muscles were sore. "Well, Matt, it's very nice to meet you. Was there a certain game you were looking for?" You scanned over the games he had been looking at.

"Not really, I was just looking around," He trailed off nervously.

"Okay then, I'll be at the counter when you're ready to check out," You smiled at him once more before turning and going to your post.

Matt stayed around for a good thirty more minutes before finally deciding on only one game and walking up to your counter. When he looked up at you, his footsteps faltered and he nearly tripped over his own feet. Not trusting yourself to not laugh at him, you attempted your best poker face. When he got to the counter his face was cherry red, again, and he wouldn't meet your gaze. Deciding it was safe, you smiled at him as he handed you the game.

"Ooooh, nice pick! This game just came in yesterday and I haven't had a chance to play it yet," He looked up.

"Uhh, thanks," He seemed unsure as he looked away sheepishly. "Hey, how about I let you have this one on the house and you can let me borrow it some time?" You suggested and smiled. He looked at you, shock clear on his face. "Are you sure? I mean, won't you get in trouble or something?"

You couldn't stop the grin that formed on your face. "Nah, I know the store owner. I'm pretty sure it won't be a problem," You say with a wink.

"Oh, uh, thanks. Sure," Matt smiled. Actually smiled. He should definitely do that more often.

"I usually finish these pretty quick, so I can probably bring it back tomorrow night. Or you could stop by my place if you want..." He looked away, face flushing quickly.

"Sounds like a plan. I close at about seven tomorrow night, so I can come by around that time. Just give me your address and I'll see you tomorrow night?" He nodded his head and gave you his address without hesitation.

"Hey, you know, I hear this game is a two-player if you wanted to play it together some time," He added with more confidence than you had seen so far.

With a grin and an arched eyebrow, you say, "See you tomorrow,"

He flashed a small nervous smile as he started stepping backwards towards the entrance/exit, turning around just in time to avoid backing into the door. Awkwardly fixing his almost misstep he left your store, taking small glances back in your direction as he continued.

"How adorable..." You grin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whatcha think, guys? Keep in mind this is a story that I thought up yearsssss ago. My mindset is very much different now, so I have noooo idea where I was going with this before, but I have no doubt that it's different from what I'm thinking right now.<em>**

**_Anywaysss, leave me a review and let me know if you loved it, hated it, or gotta have more of it, 'kay?_**

**_-HCC_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Matt wasn't sure what just happened, exactly. He's been going to that game store for roughly a month or so now, and every time it was always the same female clerk. He could admit that the only reason he frequented the same location was because he enjoyed the small interaction when he checked out... Of course, he'd never actually introduced himself before. It was usually just small smiles and the occasional brushing of hands as they exchanged money and games... _Shiiiiiiiiit. What did I just invite her to? _

Matt stopped walking as realization dawned on him.

He had just invited this girl, whos name he only just discovered, to his apartment to play video games with him.

Matt ripped his goggles off his face in frustration. _What did I just do?! She's going to see- Oh god. Mello._

* * *

><p>Mello stopped scanning the channels on tv as he heard the front door burst open. Boredly looking over his shoulder as a panicked Matt flung himself around the corner.<p>

"Mello! Mello, I just fucked up. Oh, man," Matt was pacing the length of the room at a feverish pace.

After an awkward silence, Mello merely raised an eyebrow. "Go on,"

"Okay, just give me a second," Matt paused and raked a hand through his hair, trying to organize his thoughts.

After several long minutes of concentration he seemed to arrive at a decision; Matt focused his eyes on Mello's face. "Alright. Listen. I just invited a girl to the apartment-" Mello's mouth dropped open. "-and she will be here tomorrow night. I wouldn't call it a date, but you are _not_ fucking this up for me. We are going to play some games and maybe eat some snacks and it will be fucking _normal_, and you will not be here," Matt's eyes zoomed in on Mello's still shocked ones. After a moment, he glanced around the room.

In the two seconds it took to take in his surroundings, he deflated and sunk to the ground.

_What just happened?_ Mello had a bewildered expression on his face. "Yo. What the fuck?"

Matt glanced up out of his depression. He limply gestured towards their surroundings. "We have a lot of work to do to make this place presentable," Matt said with a defeated scoff.

Mello looked around. "Pfft, yeah." He chuckled.

"First things first! You need to go buy cleaning supplies," Mello pointed an animated finger in Matt's face. "Whaa-"

"Hush, now! Do as I say! We need trash bags, cleaning rags, bleach, hand soap, dish soap, towels, and anything else you can think of that has a sanitary purpose, do you understand?" Mello was clearly getting excited for some reason. Matt stared in bewilderment as Mello continued to bark out order after order.

Mello stopped in his tracks. "No... We're going to have to call in reinforcements..."

Matt froze, "You couldn't mean-"

"-Yes."

"_Near..."_

**A/N: *le gasp* Oh my, not Near! I wonder why they would need him? Comment your thoughts in the lovely box below and let me know what you think! Also any suggestions, questions, or concerns please leave in a review or feel free to contact me through PM.**

**Until next time!**

**-HCC**


End file.
